SHOWDOWN ON THE DOCKS
'Back to Chapter one' 'Back to The Campaign' E-4 Showdown on The Docks The DM MAP 'Read First': "As you and the rest of the Seastriders begin unloading your backpacks, gear, and parts for the hand cart, a light chilled drizzle begins to fall once again. The slip that Cutcutter has chosen seems strangely quiet and desolate compared to the other docks and piers you had seen on the way in. Allyn stands at the bow of the ship telling Cutcutter that he is going to stay behind and watch both the scooner and the strider. Bruno curses his name in dwarvish and then thrusts his large, fully packed backpack over his shoulders." *'SPOT DC 20': Through the layers of fog you see several forms moving down the docks towards you. You notice them at approx. 40'. "With your gear ready, armor on, and weaponry sheathed Captain Aranoul looks back in your direction, nods, and says "Lets Git Going..." Just as you take your first few steps, a Thin and muscular elven man approaches(x1, Constable Iofel) from the thick fog. His eyes the color of ice and just as welcoming, they dart suspiciously between you all, studying your figures like a hawk and its prey. He dons deep brown leather armor coverd in silver studs. A green cape runs frayed on the ground behind him. A shimmering, gleaming aura seems to breathe in and out around his person. Flanking him on either side(x2, Barongard), are stately looking men wearing shining metal armor and full faced helms that cover their entire face except their eyes which stare ahead, frigid and intense. *Aranuol Cutcutter: (To you all) Stay back, this fucker means to give us the once over. The Elven man reaches into a sack hanging from his belt and produces a folded piece of parchment with a wax seal. He opens it and begins to read it's contents *Constable Iofel: "I constable Iofel, Lord Commander of the Lord Baron's City Watch and Wardens of the Horn, Have here an Imperial Warrant signed by both The High Emperor Amon Valoff of Dagrmourn and the Lord Baron Maylan Braul of Shorefall, for the Arrest of Aranoul Cutcutter and his... ahem... Illegal Criminal Organization. I command you drop your weapons and come with us to face the Lordbaron's Justice..." *Aranoul Cutcutter: Imperial Warrant? For what? *Constable Iofel: For the High Crime of Treason against both the Barony and the Imperial Domain. *Bruno Bronzeblade: (Drawing his sword) Come n gettus yah pointy eared poof! *Constable Iofel: (Calmly) I wouldn't do that... "Aranoul turns his head to look in his crew's eyes. As soon as his meets yours they widen..." *Cutcutter: Wait. You fucking PRATS! You swineherds are in the imperial employ arent you?! As soon as i get out of this I will slice your throats! '"With those words you see several more shapes taking form in the fog and avancing towards the docks. From the shroud come 4 soldiers, most likely city watch, in dull and battered plate armor. 2 of them ride atop large, sturdy, warhorses both of which are barded in very intimidating plate armor. In the back of the group, riding a massive black warhorse, is a A small framed yet powerful woman, she is somewhat pretty accept for a long scar running across her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, and across her right cheek. Her eyes are bright green, her hair a sandy blonde and tied back into an extremely tight bun to allow her to wear her helmet. She steers her mount with her knees because in her hands she grips a massive, opulantly jeweled Greataxe sheathed in flickering blue flames." What do you do? 'The Encounter' X1: Constable Iofel: Iofel would prefer to handle this peacefully. But if needed he will drop back and draw his longbow allowing the Barongard and City watch to handle the attack. If everyone agrees to handle this peacefully read the following. Constable Iofel sheathes his weapon. He looks over the entire group as the City watchmen, Barongard, and Watchcaptain remove manacles from their saddle bags and prepare to lock you all in chains. *Constable Iofel: "Watchcaptain Newark, Take Cutcutter, Bronzeblade, and the cunt to Lordbaron's keep. Hang the rest..." At this point, X4,5,2 will be right in front of you all, only Newark has her weapon drawn. *If you wish to go into COMBAT everyone makes initiative checks, the ones holding the chains and manacles getting -2 on theirs. 'SKILL CHECKS' *'DIPLOMACY DC 15': You can convince Iofel that you were merely hitching a ride from the chaos in Oldavia. He will tell you that you will still have to go into custody but you will be taken to the Lordbaron rather than the gallows. *'BLUFF DC 15': Same as above. *'BLUFF DC 17 THEN ATTACK': You are able to draw the captors in close enough to allow a standard action surprise before combat. *'INTIMIDATE DC 18/BLUFF': Convince Iofel you are very important nobles looking to meet the Lordbaron. Iofel will do the same. 'CHASE' If PC's are able to break free of this encounter and run, use the CHASE rules to determine the outcome. Newark and 2 city watchmen will top their horses and give chase. You get 3 free uninterrupted rounds of running. *Round 1-2: PC's come to a crowded street. Use a DEX check to determine if they cut through the crowds (+2 if 2 or more ranks in Balance, or Tumble) If a PC fails you must make a REF SAVE to avoid falling prone. Any PC's that fall prone must use the next chase round to get up. +2 on next check if allies helped you up. *Round 3: Before the horses give chase PC's can make a SPOT DC 20 check to notice a Dark Shadowy alley to hide in. *Round 4: NPC's give chase on Horse back immediatly catching up to PC's. If they make a successful RIDE OVER attack, the chase ends there. If not continue on to the next round. If pc's are hidden, use hide (Pc's get a +4 due to their spot) vs. Spot (+2 for npc's for higher ground). *Round 5-7: Using a mix of STR/DEX checks for obstacles, and Knowledge(Local/Geography) the chase continues until either the PC's get 3 succesful maneuvers in a row. If they fail 2 in a row they find themselves in a dead end. NPC's can engage or, PC's can attempt to CLIMB DC 18 the 15' wall.